Journey
by twilightgurl22
Summary: Laurel says goodbye to Tamani, for both there sakes. Tamani comes to the human world to fight the evil that threatens not only his home, but the women he loves. Tamani knows, the war is just starting, but Laurel has no idea what waits behind the bushes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. The briliant idea is Pikes. i wish i came up with this idea. The plot and idea is mine.

"I can do this" Tamani said to himself as he got ready to head out to the human world. He was nervous on how he would react to humans walking next to him, with out having already assumptions, that they were un-trustworthy animals.

Tam walked across the street for the first time, since Laurel came to say good-bye to him. Even though she did not say it to his face, and he knew deep down, she loved him, but it still shattered another piece of his soul.

He loved her since he could remember.

Tamani asked, to be assigned to the human world, to be able to protect Laurel better. He knew something was going to happen, he was not able to protect her from the land. He needed to put his fears aside of the "mortal" world, and be the worrier that he is to be able to not only protect laurel- it was much bigger than that- but the whole population of Fae.

He also, didn't put the idea past him that he was going to fight for Laurel, now that they were both on even grounds.

There was now, no excuse for her to deny him. He has come to the human world, for as long as it will take to win the fight, and her heart.

Laurel woke up to the sun pouring through her window, the house was quite as always. She got out of bed, put on jogging pants and a sweatshirt. Tied her hair up in a high pony-tail.

Her heart was heavy. She knew she had to say good bye to Tamani. Her heart wanted David at this time and it was wrong for her to string him along. If, he could, have happiness (she didn't want to think of him being with someone else), but who was she to say so, when she was with David.

" I love David, I love David, You did the right thing Laurel. It was the best, for the both of us" Laurel, said it over and over to herself, almost seeming like if she said it enough times, her heart would believe it.

Laurel ran down the stairs, to the kitchen to grab sugar-water that her mother made. After, they got over the whole "I am a Fairy" thing and her mother came to accept it, things were starting to go back to normal. Even though she did not like the idea of her going to Avalon.

She closed the door behind her and made her way down the block. It was still, so early that everyone was still tucked warm in there beds. She could have probably slept a little longer, but her head was to busy.

She ran, and before she knew it, she was in front of David's house. She got the warm feeling running through her, when she thought of David's hands on her and his fabulous kiss. Although, they didn't make her toes curl as Tamani's sweet nectar filled kisses did.

"Stop it", she scolded herself. It will take time she reminded herself.

As she brought her fist up to the door, the door opened revealing David who was rubbing, she guessed, was sleep out of his eyes. "Laurel?" David asked, now blinking from the sun shinning in his eyes.

"sorry, I know it's early, but I couldn't sleep and I was running.. And er.. I kinda ended up here" she rambled, when she didn't know what else to say.

David, opened his arms and Laurel stepped in them, gaining the comfort that came from the hug. She knew she made the right choice.

Again, she was till trying to convince herself and she took a big whiff of the smell coming off of his shirt.

"You want breakfast?" David said, as she scratched his head "I think my mom has some fruit" he took Laurels smile as a yes, and walked to the kitchen.

He found a pear and tossed it to her, while he scrounged up some bacon and eggs for himself.

"You are going to clog your artery's eating that stuff" laurel said as she made a face at the fatty bacon sizzling on the stove.

David turned to her and smiled, "then I will die a very happy man, with a belly full of bacon"

Laurel threw the pear core at his head, and smashed it dead-on in the center.

"Ouch" David rubbed the sore spot, "What was that for?"

"sorry, but I don't want to think about you being hurt or anything along those lines" she stood up and walked to him. He couldn't help the feeling that he got, when he watched her walk to him.

David liked the way her body moved, it seemed like, she moved to her own sound, almost the same way the wind blew. His mouth got dry as she stopped in front of him. Laurel brought her fingers up to his curly hair, and pulled to bring his lips down upon hers.

At that moment, he completely forgot that bacon was cooking on the stove. The smell of burning bacon is what brought him back to reality.

'I love you" David said to her, as he slap her behind gently as he pushed her towards the table.

His bacon was a little over cooked, more so than he liked, but he was really hungry so he put it on a plate and picked up another piece of fruit for Laurel.

He set the dish on the table while handing her an apple. "thank you", she said as she plucked it from his hand. He nodded his head in her direction.

David still couldn't believe how unbelievably lucky he was. He watched her as she took a bite from the apple. He has a fairy, for a girlfriend. He knew, he was so close to losing her to the Fairy- man that was in love with, her as well.

Even though she sat across from him at this second, he still couldn't help but have hatred jealously over Tamani.

Tamani was fairy, he was not.

He knew eventually, she would go to him. He couldn't give her everything she would want. It's not they could get married and have children, and he can't be turned into a fairy.

He shook his head to get the horrible idea's out of his head. When the time comes, he will take care of it.

For now, being young with the love of his life, that filled him so fully was enough. _For now. _

"so do you want to do anything today?" David asked, laurel as they both finished there breakfast.

'We can do something until, I have to go to work at 3" David would call off of work if, she asked him to.

" We can go shopping? Christmas is coming soon, and I have some money, I would like to get a head start on shopping" laurel asked, while smiling; the one where she can get what ever she wanted.

David just nodded his head. He could never say 'no' to her, even if he tried.

He got up from the table and scrapped the remaining contents of his food into the garbage and rinsed off his plate.

"I am going to go take a shower and get changed. You can watch TV, in my room if you want to"

"Yeah, I will call my mom too. I left when they were still sleeping. I don't need her to worry."

The both headed up the stairs and walked into David's room.

David went to his chest to grab clothing and told Laurel he would be right back.

Laurel couldn't help but to think what Tamani was doing at this moment. She never really got to say good bye to him. He was re-assigned to some where else. She wondered if she would ever see his beautiful face again.

No matter how hard she tried to keep him from her thoughts, he still some how weaseled himself back into them.

Laurel got the feeling of being watch, the tingle sensation that you get in the back of your neck.

She turned her head to the surrounding forest. It seemed, like it was calling to her, for her to come home. She saw something, and she couldn't help but gasp.

"Tamani"

I hope you enjoy the story, let me know. Please review.


	2. Beautiful Trinkets

Thank you to my reviewer. i am trying to get this story off the ground, so i hope the chapters will be longer in the near future. I love reviews. They make me happy.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to the brilliant Pike. Just the plot is mine.

Laurel was distracted by the image she thought she seen through the window.

"What did ya' say?" David asked, entering the room, rubbing the towel on his wet hair.

Laurel couldn't believe how her head was making her see things. She turned her head to David, "Nothing" she turned back to the window. This time, the only thing she saw, was the sparkle of the sun shinning down on the forest.

"it's just a really beautiful day" laurel said, handing David the comb, to make work of the towel-head disaster that was now on top of David's head.

"well, lets go out, maybe we can go for a walk before we go shopping?" she just nodded in his direction. Still, a little distracted. But she didn't want to give David the hint that something was wrong.

Because it would be wrong for her to think about Tamani after what she did to David. She, had to get his forgiveness, and she valued to keep his trust in her.

She can't see Tamani again.

After, David grabbed his coat they headed down the steps to his car. They decided, even though it was a nice bright day, it was a little chilly for a walk, maybe later.

'My mom, wants to know if you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night after you get out of work" Laurel asked David as he stopped at the red light. She forgot that her mom asked, her about that last night.

But she also knew. If dinner did not involve pizza, usually David did not want to eat. He was more of a meat and potato guy, as her parents put it.

"uh, what is for dinner?" David, asked catiously, "Of course I will come, I love spending time with you" he covered up his hesitation.

He didn't want her to think that he didn't want to be at her house just because of the non-appetizing food. He loved her, and he will show her that she made the right choice.

He kept telling himself that anyway.

"Pizza" she said, almost with a smirk on her face. She knew, that he would 'prefer' to have pizza at her house.

It's not like he can't enjoy some vegetables every now and again. It's just, he prefers…. Not to.

David couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face, he knew that the pizza would basically be for him, since she couldn't eat it.

Laurel loved his smile, she was glad she could please him. Even if it was the with the knowledge that he would be getting Pizza for dinner. She didn't really see, the whole appeal, to the doughy-sauce covered with cheese contraption. He would rather have the homemade canned peaches her mom makes.

"You knew we would have pizza, my mom knows you can't stand, the 'normal' menu" the both headed to the front entrance to the mall.

She knew that it was going to be Christmas soon, but she couldn't believe how packed the malls were. She grabbed her purse and pulled it in front of her. She tried to mentally, make a list in her head, on who she had to buy for.

_Tamani_

Her mind whispered his name, almost like it was a prayer. She, could never get him a gift, it would be wrong. She doesn't even know if he wants to be her friend still.

She walked around the corner, with her hand-in-twined with David's as he pulled her closer. She forgot all about Tamani for a fleeting second and she dragged in David's scent.

"now, I know what a sardine feels like" David said, shaking his head, "poor things"

Laurel couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh, "I had no idea you eat… fish"

"I don't, I was just saying. They are smelling little things packed in a tiny can" David said, talking with his hands showing her. "just like the mall… on Christmas"

She couldn't not fight that, some many people around the order of everyone was getting a little rip, with no windows open, just the ventilation system. And of course her, breathing system only David knew about.

"Lets go in here, I have no idea what to get my mom" he dragged her in to Macy's. He loved the big chain stores like these. It usually meant, a one-stop-shop. What did Macy's not have?

David went to the jewelry counter. He could never go wrong with the ear-rings or something along that line. Until he saw a gift he wanted to get Laurel.

"how about you go look around, see if you want to get anything and then we will meet in an hour at the front of the store" David, really wanted her to agree. He wanted to get her a few items, he wanted them to be a surprise.

"Yeah, I think that would work. If, you want to leave before then, just call me" she leaned over and kissed him. David couldn't help, but pull her in closer to his body. He loved the intoxicating taste of her. He told himself, if he could bottle it, and make it as a breath-freshener. He would be a very rich man.

He watched Laurel walk away, watching the swing of her hips, his brain was getting the lust-haze that he usually got. What, he was 16 almost 17 after all.

"she is beautiful, congratulations" a women behind the counter said, bring him back to reality.

"she truly is" he looked off in the direction he saw her go.

" can I help you with anything?" he looked at the ladies name tag, her name was Katie.

"I was looking at these earrings" he pointed to the blue sapphires he was looking at for her mom. "I want that crystal fairy with the blue wings"

It was a beautiful fairy that stood a few inches high. The wings on the back almost reminded him of her blossom, when she was in season.

"this is a beautiful piece" she said, taking it out of the cabinet, "but it's a bit pricey" she set it down in front of him.

The fairy was breath taking. It had a flower growing out of her palm, she had a shimmy gown on, and the wings spread high, that looked that it would wrap around her body.

He missed the saying where she said, 'it's pricey'. "how much is it?" he asked as she took the tag.

"it's going to be $200 with tax" David, died a little on the inside. He calculated how much money he had. He could afford it. And he was saving for a while, he knew that this would be a big Christmas for the both of him. It will be worth it.

"I will take both please" he took out his wallet from the inside of his coat, and pulled out his credit card.

She wrapped up the purchase and he walked away with the most beautiful gift. He ended up buying her little odds and ends, and ended on a high note and made his way to the front of the store to wait for laurel.

Laurel was having the most difficult time trying to find stuff for David. Everything she found she thought how Tamani would like it. Since Tamani really didn't have the things that David and her have.

She found items for her mother and father, even Chelsea, but she for the life of her, couldn't find anything for David.

She calculated the time that she had, and she decided to make something. She was a fall fairy after all. That meant she should be able to make something, if not… maybe she could go to Avalon and get him something.

So she looked at her watch and realized she was past her hour, so she headed down the stairs to head to the front entrance.

She stood stupid for a few seconds when David came in to view. He was looking all around for, she guessed, her. He didn't catch her eye yet, so she just took a few minutes to appreciate the gorgeous man in front of her. He had a bag that he held close to his body while having the other hand in his front jean pocket.

She walked closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his back. "boo" she reached up on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the side of his neck. The spot where she knew would get the most reaction from him. She blew a lightly on the spot.

"Gah, women your gonna kill me. What are you doing" he smiled turning around to hug her better, he brought down his face to kiss the curve of her neck that was peeking out of her shirt. He heard her sigh, he took that as his cue to continue, but an old women bumped him with her hip. She smirked at him and she walked away.

" I guess, we better go" laurel said, as she tried to stiff her giggles, but ended up failing as David gave her the pout of a life time.

The headed out of the store, hand in hand. They ended up shopping for a few more hours trying to find more gifts and making sure they didn't forget everyone on there list.

Laurel, found a gift for Tamani.

David dropped her off at her house, after, they had lunch and it was time for him to head to work.

Of course, when she walked inside no one was home. She felt almost relieved that she was alone. She ran up the stairs and put her bags on the floor.

She looked on her bed and saw the most beautiful entwined flower bracelet sitting on her bed. She wondered where it came from.

She smelled the Bracelet, and then she didn't have to think who it came from anymore.

Her heart whispered Tamani

update will be soon. Thank you!


End file.
